The WaterGirl
by Ruby-Onike
Summary: What happens when Ivan torments an NPC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of its characters. This was for the sole purpose of passing the time.**

**The personalities are the same as from Mercury Conflict.  
**

**So yeah, you know that girl in Xian who carries water from a lake to the wall, and back and forth? I used to always make her drop the water, even after it served its purpose. This came to me on a whim, so yeah. As always, reviews are loved.**

**

* * *

**Ivan snickered as he squeezed Garet's shoulder and said," Hey, keep watching me!" The corner of Garet's mouth turned up slightly into what looked like a badly concealed grimace. He stared as Ivan, for the fourth time, slunk to hide behind a house as the girl leaning over the lake dipped her bucket into the water to refill it. She lifted the bucket up to her chest, looking into its contents. She seemed satisfied with the amount and slowly made her way to the wall behind her.

Ivan snuck up behind her as quietly as he could and took a silent breath. He held out his hand and yelled," WHY HELLO THERE!" while tapping her sharply on the shoulder.

The girl jumped, screaming and the bucket of water plummeted from her hands and tipped over, splattering water everywhere. Ivan, snickering, ran back to the group. Garet was laughing, though it was smaller laughter compared to the first time Ivan had done it, where he had been roaring with laughter.

Isaac was looking on nonchalantly, not caring about what was happening and Mia was slowly laughing with a helpless tone.

"Did you see that?" Ivan asked, pointing and flailing his arms wildly as the girl yelled at him for making her spill the water. It was the fourth time he had done it. Every single time, the girl had reacted the same way. She screamed, dropped the bucket and started scolding Ivan, as if he had not done it before and that every time was the first time.

It had been funny the first time for Garet and (though she would never admit it) Mia, but now, they were thinking that Ivan was taking the joke too far. It was boring now and they were more interested in why the girl wasn't reacting in a different way.

"Is she really surprised all the time by Ivan's predictable yelling?" Mia asked Isaac, shaking his arm a little.

Isaac turned to gaze dully at Mia," Yes, I am omniscient. I know everything that goes on within a person's mind." It was another one of his sarcastic replies. Mia stared at him with wide eyes and he shrugged for an answer.

"Ah, you guys! I'm going to do it again!" Ivan urged them to look.

"This is going to be the last time," Isaac muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, man," Ivan said, waving away Isaac's words. He watched the girl refill the bucket yet again and as she made her way to the wall, he snuck up behind her.

Then, as he reached out a hand to tap her shoulder, she whirled around, raising the bucket and dumping it upside down onto his head. She brought the empty bucket down hard onto his head so that it looked as if he had a bucket for a head.

The girl smirked, crossing her wet arms, looking satisfied at her work.

"So, were you really stupid enough to think that a person would fall for this childish trick so many times in a row?" she chided lightly, wagging a finger.

Ivan lifted the bucket a little, looking peeved and embarrassed.

* * *

Ivan was recovering from his injured ego by whacking Garet multiple times.

"Ow, Ivan, stop!" Garet wailed, covering his head," It was your fault for being such a jerk!" Ivan's face grew red and his arms flailed, hitting Garet with a flurry of slaps.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Ivan roared.

"Hey, you guys, ever wonder why that girl was carrying water back and forth?" Mia questioned, tilting her head. Ivan paused, raising an eyebrow at Mia.

"Yeah, why did she?" Ivan wondered. He had never even seen the girl do whatever she had been planning with her water.

"Hey, maybe she was only doing it to trap people like Ivan who always play tricks on her?" Isaac offered in an empty tone. The group looked at him, wondering if he was joking or being serious.

* * *

**It's short isn't it? Oh well, whether Isaac was joking or not is up to you!**


End file.
